


Duped

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Puck and Santana started having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duped

It happens at school one day, out of the blue. He's just gone back inside for a minute, to grab a book he's forgotten out of his locker after football practice. He assumes that he's the only person left in the building, so he doesn't even see her until she's almost on top of him, her fist raised.

A swift punch to the gut knocks the wind out of him, and his shoulders slam back _hard_ against the lockers, the sound reverberating through the now empty hallway.

"What the fuck, Lopez," Puck hisses through clenched teeth, glancing around to make sure there weren't any witnesses to him being sucker punched by a girl.

"I hear you told the whole football team that we're fucking," Santana eyes him coldly, and he can practically feel his balls clench with the anticipation of the blow.

But after a moment of tense silence it still doesn't come. She's just standing there, brow arched.

"Yeah," he admits eventually, wondering if she's actually waiting for some kind of confirmation from him _before_ she kicks him in the balls.

"Good," she says instead, and Puck swears he feels the entire earth shift.

"What?" But she's already turning away, walking back down the hall. "You _want_ people to think we're having sex?"

The only answer is the echo of her footsteps as she walks away from him. "Wait!" he shouts after her, as an idea occurs to him, "Does this mean we're actually going to have sex?"

"No," her answer drifts back to him just before the door closes behind her with a soft _click_.

All in all, he feels pretty good about the situation. Through some miracle he's faced Santana's wrath with his balls still intact, and as an added bonus he gets to keep telling everyone who will listen how he's banging the hottest girl in school. So he doesn't really stop to think too hard about the 'why' of it all.

It isn't until months later, when he accidentally catches Brittany and Santana making out in the music room before glee club, that he realizes the significance of that particular conversation. After a brief moment of shock (and, let's face it, some pretty heavy lust), he vows to do whatever he can to help Santana keep her secret.

After all, if no one ever finds out that Santana is gay, then no one will ever find out how she duped him into being her beard.


End file.
